1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device which can adjust white balance.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As portable display devices (such as notebooks, mobile phones and portable media players (PMPs)) as well as display devices for homes (such as TVs and monitors) become lighter and thinner, various flat panel display technologies are being widely used. A flat panel display device includes a display panel for displaying an image and is the type of technology used can be classified as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light-emitting diode (OELD) display, or an electrophoretic display, for example.
An organic light-emitting display includes a plurality of pixels, and each of the pixels includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and an organic layer formed between the first electrode and the second electrode. The organic layer emits light at a luminance level corresponding to an electric current flowing between the first electrode and the second electrode. The organic light-emitting display generates a desired image by controlling the electric current flowing between the first electrode and the second electrode.
As the performance of the organic layer degrades over time, its light emission efficiency tapers off. Degradation often results from corrosion of the organic layer due to the introduction of oxygen and moisture from the environment, a change in the structure of the organic layer due to electrical stress acting on the organic layer, or the crystallization of a material in the organic layer due to a temperature change.
Generally, the composition of the organic layer included in each pixel (also called a subpixel when an individual color is to be identified) varies according to the color of the pixel. The thickness and area of the organic layer included in each pixel may also vary according to the color of the pixel. Therefore, the organic layer can degrade at varying degrees according to the color of the pixel. This variance according to color changes often changes the color tone of pixels and the entire display, particularly, the white balance of the organic light-emitting display will change over time.